


Claro

by kilojulietsierra



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honesty, Interracial Relationship, Mentions of past abuse, Motorcycles, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilojulietsierra/pseuds/kilojulietsierra
Summary: Angel meets a woman who, for a change, makes his life clearer and much less complicated. At least, once they're honest with each other.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently watched Mayans season 1 and 2 and good Lord this man!! 
> 
> This chapter is just a short introduction to the story. Warning - mentions of past abusive relationship and consequences thereof AND use of very rough Spanish from a writer still learning her second language!

The bar was busy with the local Friday night crowd, but nothing overly exciting was going on. Just loud music and drinking. Angel looked around, killing time while Coco ran the table, again. Why did he even bother to play pool with this fucking guy? 

While his eyes wandered something interesting finally caught his attention. A woman sitting at a bar table with a small group was looking his way and he had caught her in the act. She didn’t look away immediately, instead held his glance for a second longer before she went back to the conversation she was clearly not really paying attention to. 

He kept looking her way throughout the night, he couldn’t help himself. Sometimes she was mid laugh, sometimes she was staring off into space while a guy across from her talked at her, other times they’d catch each other's eye and she smirk or wink or roll her eyes and look away. Currently he was watching as a barmaid set down a round of matching pink drinks for her table and couldn’t help but chuckle at the obviously fake smile she gave the guy across from her who had obviously ordered the round. 

She sipped, little by little, at the drink, not enjoying herself. It gave Angel an idea.

“Hey I’ma go grab another round.” He leaned his pool stick against the wall and nodded at Coco. 

Did he take the longest way to the bar possible? Yes. Did he let his buzz convince him to add a little extra swagger to his step? Maybe. Did he miss the green eyes that watched him as he passed by a particular table? Absolutely fucking not. He smiled to himself as he leaned at the bar, his back to her and ordered three beers, “Leave the tops on.” With three bottles in hand he retraced his steps, this time locking eyes with the woman as he approached her table. 

With more confidence than necessary he stepped up between her and the blonde haired, blue eyed boy across from her, set down one of the bottles of Dos Equis, popped the top off with the ring on his finger and winked at her. “Para ti.” 

He didn’t wait for her or anyone else to say anything, just smirked at her and walked away with his remaining two beers.

Only a few strides later he heard someone call out after him. 

“Oye! Chido!” 

He turned, caught a little off guard at the green eyed brunette with the long legs and crooked smirk who had just called out to him. 

She caught his gaze, winked back and thanked him, “Muchas gracias.”

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t seen her since that night but he thought about her a lot. He’d deny it if anyone asked but Angel was always hoping if kept his eyes open, he’d catch a glimpse of her somewhere. Anywhere.

He’d even made it a bit of a habit of trying to stop by that bar as much as possible, even going so far as to stop by on his own a couple of times. No luck. 

But one night, weeks later, his luck changed.

This time it was him and Coco kicking Gilly and EZ’s ass. It was nice to be on the winning side for a change. A bar maid stepped up to their table with a tray full of Dos Equis balanced in one hand and a bar napkin in her other hand. “These are for you,” she handed out the beers to a bunch of blank but grateful stares, “and this is for you.” she handed him his beer and the bar napkin. 

Angel took the beer and the napkin and stared at them both. Finally noticing his boys staring at him, he examined the napkin and saw the note scrawled across it. “Para ti y tus hermanos” He read it three times, confused. He glanced from each of his brothers then to the rest of the bar.

She was openly staring at him, obviously waiting for him to catch up.

“I’ll be right back.” He didn’t even look back at the others as he headed for the bar. 

They held gazes as he got closer and closer to where she sat. Perched on a tall stool, with a cracked vinyl cushion. Her long legs crossed at the knee, her white tank top riding up slightly on her back, exposing two dimples on either side of her spine, as she leaned comfortably against the bar. One hand propping her head up, the other toying with the end of a long chain necklace. 

She was alone this time, and smiling a different kind of smile than the last time.

“Gracias.” He held up the beer and the note as he stepped up to the bar next to her.

“De nada.” She didn’t even pick her head up from her hand. 

Angel squared up to her a little more, facing her completely, grinning. “Hablas Espanol fluido? O Solo lo aprendiste en la escuela?” He was testing her. Not hard though. Just in case.

Her face didn’t change, she just smiled back. “Por supuesto hablo fluido, soy de Santo Padre.” 

Angel smiled back, impressed, and intrigued. “Not gonna lie, there’s somethin’ sexy about a white girl speaking Spanish.” 

The woman laughed, finally setting up a little straighter. “Is that all it takes?” 

He very pointedly looked her up and down, chewing on his bottom lip as he did so, “I mean those legs don’t hurt.” He watched her roll her eyes but keep smiling at him, her eyes sparking in front of him. “You play pool?” 

~~~

They had given up on pool several beers ago, happy to sit on the sidelines while the others duked it out. Angel had drug two stools over for them to sit on while they talked. 

“Katarina.” 

“Katarina.” she echoed, chuckling as he repeated her name again. She’d lost track of how many times she had heard him roll her name off his tongue. She wasn’t gonna stop him anytime soon. She agreed that the harsh, eastern European name sounded much better with his accent anyway. 

They had talked, flirted, and slowly but surely crept into each others personal space, physically and mentally. It was late and she knew she really should be leaving, she just couldn’t quite bring herself to get up and walk away. Not yet. 

As if Angel could read her thoughts or at least sense something was tugging her away from him he smoothly reached out and took hold of her left hand. “I gotta ask you somethin... “ his hands were large, warm, rough, but he was so soft as he turned her wrist over and rubbed a thumb across the simple tattoo on her wrist. Clean but clunky lines of black, thin ink faded by time and life. “But I don’t wanna… you know… offend.” 

The way he bobbed his head and gestured with his free hand as he said it made her chuckle and Katarina stretched her own fingers out to brush her knuckles against the lean muscl of the forearm that held her wrist captive. “Preguntame.” 

He made a face again, that face, the face he made every time she dropped some Spanish into their conversation or any time he or his brothers had fallen into their other language and she had kept up perfectly fine. His eyes would jump to hers, and his teeth would slide over his bottom lip. It was a dangerous face. 

“This ink,” eventually he turned his attention back to the tattoo that had started this particular discussion, “It’s poke and stick, not professional, wasn’t done in a shop.” 

That caught her off guard. She knew she could lie. Tell him it was a stupid decision at a stupid time in her life, or that a friend had done it. Neither would be bold faced lies… but neither were the whole truth either. “Technically… That wasn’t a question.” She reached for her beer and downed the rest of it in one go, taking the moment to be proud of herself for the expert-ish level avoidance. 

She stood up, revelled in the way that his eyes and his body followed her, as she stepped between his legs. He spread them wider to give her room and his hands settled against his thighs, palms opened towards her on the off chance he’d have the opportunity to touch her. With steady, sure hands she pulled open his kutte and pulled out his phone from an inside pocket. She grabbed his left thumb, unashamed and pressed it to the home button to unlock it, winking as he stared at her in a daze. 

Once she was done putting in her name and phone number she slid the phone back in his pocket and backed away. Unable to keep the bawdy, evil smirk from her face. “Next time you buy me a beer, maybe I’ll tell you that story.” 

On impulse he hooked a finger through one of her belt loops just as she was about out of his arms reach. 

Internally Katarina fought down a wave of panic but it was unwarranted. There was no tension in his grip. A gesture, not a demand. At this her smile softened and she continued to back away until his finger slipped from the belt loop and his hand settled back on his thigh.

“Buenos noches, querida.” His gaze was still flirty and heated, he still looked her up and down as she paused one more moment, but it was all a little softer, if only a little. 

“Sweet dreams.” 

~~~

“I’m not arguing! I’m just saying,” He paused in his rebuttal long enough to hold the door open and guide her through it with a hand on her back, “The series went totally off the rails like… season six, season 7… we can all agree season eight fuckin’ blows, so why waste your time reading the next fucking 8,0000 page book. You know it’s just gonna make it worse.” 

“Because the book is always better!” she turned on him as they strolled down the sidewalk, continuing their ‘argument’ even as she walked backwards so she could face him, “It’s not his fault that those two pendejos fucked up a nearly perfect story line!” 

Angel rolled his eyes, “Whatever, suffer through it if you want. I’m just gonna wait a few years for the reboot.” He grabbed at her hip to pull her away from two women she almost backed into as they made their way in the opposite direction. “Con permiso.” 

“Sorry!” Katarina giggled as she let Angel turn her around to walk properly down the sidewalk. She felt the women stare at them as they continued on. She figured they made quite the pair walking out of a burger joint downtown. Angel in his dark jeans, sleeveless shirt and Mayans kutte and she in flip flops, cutoffs and a Bob Marshal Band t-shirt

By the time the women averted their prying eyes Katarina and Angel had made it back to where she had parked her truck, his bike backed up to the curb in front of it. She had been smiling nonstop since they had met for dinner and only now did it waver. She knew what was coming. It came every time one of their dates came to its conclusion.

Sure enough, Angel caught her by the front pocket of her shorts and gave her a tug, “Let me give you a ride home.” His hands settled on her waist, “We can come back for your truck in the morning.” 

Katarina half hummed, half groaned, and rocked back and forth, “Angel…” 

He sucked his teeth at the tell tale way she had drawn out his name. He loosened his grip on her and moved to lean against the seat of his bike. “I’m beginning to think you don’t like me all that much.” 

She reclaimed the space he’d put between them and gave his shoulders a shove. “You know it’s not that.” 

His face went into full force, whiny puppy dog as he pulled her closer. He was looking up at her for a change. A change in the dynamic he hoped might help his cause. “Then what is it?” He pouted at her as she rested her hands on his shoulders. “Worried Mommy and Daddy won’t approve?” He makes an obvious gesture to himself and his bike. 

“Shut up.” instead of taking his bait, she leans down to kiss him. Not a quick little kiss like they’d shared when she had stepped out of her truck earlier, ready for their date. This kiss was the long, slow, intentional kind where she moved her hands to the sides of his neck and held him tight while he did the same with the back of her thighs. Applying a perfect amount of pressure to anchor him to her and vice versa. 

When she pulled away, a mere inch of space, his eyes were still closed and he wore a knowing, begrudging, but content smirk. “If you’re trying to distract me it’s working.” 

Katarina chuckled, “Good.” Dragging her nails back and forth through the short hair at the base of his skull, something she had already discovered he loved, she gave him another shorter kiss. “Can I text you in the morning?” 

Angel looked surprised; she even felt she had to ask, “Of course you can cutie.” 

She smiled and left him with one more quick kiss before she walked around his bike to climb into her truck and head home.

~~~

The next morning Angel didn’t even wait for her to text him, he sent the first message: _**If you won’t let me come to your place would you at least come to the clubhouse with me tonight?**_

She texts back immediately: _**Do you really want me to?**_

His response is just as fast: _**Of course I do querida.**_

Compared to the others, her next text took what seemed like an eternity to reach his phone. 

But her response was worth the wait: _**I would like that very much.**_

~~~


End file.
